The Gummi Bears meet Pinocchio part 6
meanwhile Jiminy and the Gummi Bears run the streets Jiminy Cricket a fine conscience i turned out to be late the first day Tummi its okay Jiminy its only your first time i dont think anything could ever go wrong Jiminy Cricket i guess youre right Tummi i guess he cant get in trouble between here and school Cubbi i hear somthing Jiminy Cricket oh boy a parade Sunni a fox and a cat and Pinocchio is with them Foulfellow Gideon and Pinocchio oh hi diddily dee an actors life for me Gruffi hey kiddo where you going stop they race after them Foulfellow a wax moustach and a beaver coat a pony cart and a billy goat you wear your hair in a pompadour you ride around in a coach and four you stop and buy out a candy store an actors life for me Cubbi i think you should whistle Jiminy Jiminy Cricket good idea Cubbi he whistles Foulfellow with clothes that come from the finest shops and lots of peanuts and soda pops hi what was that Pinocchio its Jiminy and the Gummi Bears what are you doing up there Foulfellow huh who what what Jiminy who up where why my boy you must be seeing things Pinocchio oh no hes my conscience he Foulfellow now now now just calm down theres nothing to be afraid of Jiminy shushes Gideon but Gideon gets the mallet ready to hit him Cubbi ah look out Jiminy Jiminy moves off Foulfellows hat and Gideon hits Foulfellow on the head closing his hat down on him Foulfellow mhhm hmm Grammi pisst overhere Pinocchio he walks over to them Pinocchio oh guys im gonna be an actor Jiminy Cricket now now take it easy son i remember what we told you about temptation Pinocchio uh huh Cubbi well thats him overthere Pinocchio oh no guys thats Honest John Jiminy Cricket Honest John Gideon opens the top of Foulfellows hat and he screams bloody murder at him Foulfellow get me out of here and he uses the mallet hitting his head and Foulfellow has his head loose from the hat and falls in the nearby pond and snorts Jiminy Cricket allright then heres what we ll tell them you cant go to the theatre say thank you just the same youre sorry but you have to go to school got it Pinocchio uh huh Foulfellow oh Pinocchio Pinocchio woo hoo Cubbi now here they come you remember what to tell them now Foulfellow yoo hoo little boy ah there you are now where were we oh yes on to the theatre Pinocchio forgets what to tell them and goes with them and cuts school Pinocchio goodbye Jiminy and Gummi Bears Foulfellow hi diddly dee an actors life for me a high silk hat and a silver cane a watch of gold and a diamond chain Jiminy Cricket goodbye Zummi oh no hes going with them we gotta stop him what can we do Jiminy Cricket i ll go tell his father no wait that will be awful snitchy we ll just have to go after him ourselves and Jiminy and the Gummi Bears follow them Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof